Estudio en rosa
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Jennifer Wilson relata su historia y su accidentada muerte, que se convertiría en el primer caso que le daría la fama al detective Sherlock Holmes.


**Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen. Esta historia está basada en la serie Sherlock de la BBC, con la ayuda del libro "The Casebook", también de la BBC. Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

Me llamo Jennifer Wilson y estoy muerta.

Sé que es chocante, ¿no? Que lo diga así. Pero es la verdad. Y tú has encontrado esto. No es que esté pidiéndote que me ayudes, porque ya sé lo que me ha pasado y nada va a remediarlo. Eso de incinerarme y esparcir mis cenizas por ahí es una ridiculez. Nunca funciona, sólo es un cliché de las películas de terror mezclado con unas cuantas supersticiones. Así que no te sientas obligado a ayudarme porque no lo estás. Déjame explicarte lo que me pasó.

Vivía en Cardiff con mi marido, Peter Wilson. Yo trabajaba en la televisión, me dedicaba a asignar la programación y resolver ese tipo de cosas. Mi marido era locutor de radio y trabajaba desde casa. Habilitamos la habitación de invitados para ese fin mucho antes de que las cosas se torcieran. Éramos muy felices y todo iba bien. Tuvimos una hija, a la que llamamos Rachel. Era lo que nos faltaba para colmar nuestra felicidad. Era preciosa, lista, despierta... bueno, ¿qué te voy a decir yo, que era su madre? Por desgracia, ella murió cuando tenía dos años mientras yo estaba de viaje de trabajo. Mi marido la dejó jugar con una pulsera elástica mientras él retransmitía un programa y la niña se ahogó con los cristales que la adornaban. Aquello me destrozó por completo. Jamás en mi vida lloré tanto como en aquel momento, y decidí que me vengaría de él destrozando su corazón como él lo hizo con el mío. Ahora sé que no fue su culpa. Ahora sé que Rachel cogió esa pulsera sin el conocimiento de Peter, porque se cayó cerca de ella mientras jugaba con su peluche favorito. Pero en ese momento, yo no podía perdonar a Peter. Caí en una fuerte depresión, de la que, por extraño que parezca, lo que me ayudó a salir no fue la sanación emocional, sino el hundirme hasta límites insospechados.

Centrada en mi venganza, fingí que seguía enamorada de él y que le había perdonado, pero mientras tanto, empecé a salir con otros hombres, clientes de algunas cadenas a los que veía en los viajes de trabajo, y empecé a acostarme con ellos. Cuando Peter lo descubría, fingía arrepentimiento y dejaba que volviera a confiar de nuevo en mí para volver a hacerlo. Estaba decidida a acabar con él antes de divorciarme. Ese sería el toque final.

Por supuesto, ninguna de mis aventuras sabía nada de esto. Yo me esforzaba en que mi aspecto siempre estuviese impecable, lo que incluía visitas asiduas a la peluquería y joyería, a boutiques varias y a la esteticien. Quería tener el mejor aspecto posible para ellos, porque me divertía ver cómo con un poco de cuidado, los hombres caían a mis pies sin apenas esfuerzo.

Pero mi último novio era distinto. Se llamaba Tim. Era un cámara de la cadena donde trabajaba. Fue el único con el que tuve un mínimo de sinceridad, y me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él cuando me encontré hablándole de Rachel. Naturalmente, me asusté, pero Tim era capaz de calmarme con sólo una mirada y eso evitaba que quisiera salir corriendo de su lado y no volverle a ver.

Muchas veces hablé de esto con mi gran amiga Cruz. La conocí en el Angelo's, donde trabajaba como camarera, porque solía refugiarme allí al poco de la muerte de mi hija; la pena se convirtió en amistad, supongo. Innumerables veces, me frenó antes de que cometiera una locura tal como intentar suicidarme, o asesinar a mi marido. Me escuchó durante horas, me acogió en su casa cuando fue necesario, una o dos veces, y me aconsejó bien. Sé que nunca le hizo mucha gracia mi plan de venganza, pero nunca se entrometió. Sólo me aconsejó que tuviera cuidado.

Tim y yo acordamos reunirnos en Londres para pasar una semana de pasión; al término de la misma, yo quería romper la relación, pero me rendí ante sus ojos verdes una vez más, como siempre había hecho, y acordamos reunirnos un par de semanas después en el mismo sitio. Para entonces, ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Peter, le había desnudado mi alma. Tim no me juzgó. No me dijo nada de lo que yo imaginé que me diría: que estaba obsesionada, que no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, que acabaría loca y sola... pero no. Me escuchó en silencio mirándome fijamente, y sólo me dijo:

Creo que ya habéis sufrido bastante los dos. Tienes que terminar con esto, Jennifer. Rachel tampoco sería feliz viendo a su madre así. Ven conmigo. Quédate a mi lado y todo irá mejor.

Prométemelo...- le pedí cogiéndole las manos. Él asintió y me besó la frente para darme ánimos.

Te lo prometo.- dijo abrazándome. Aquello fue suficiente para mí. Cuando volví a casa, Peter no estaba. Supuse que habría ido a casa de su hermano, o a ver a algún amigo.

Tim y yo acordamos vernos al término de la semana, para poder pensar cómo enfocar el tema y explicárselo todo a Peter antes de pedirle el divorcio. Pero simplemente, Peter no apareció en aquellos días.

Yo no me molesté en llamarle. Realmente, no me importaba dónde estaba. Hacía años que había dejado de quererle. Llevábamos casados diez años, pero sin duda, cuando Rachel murió, se llevó consigo todo nuestro amor. El día señalado para volver con Tim, Peter aún no había vuelto a casa, así que le escribí una nota.

"_Peter:_

_Las cosas no van bien entre nosotros desde hace ya mucho. Llevo una semana esperando que vuelvas a casa para poder hablar contigo, pero no ha sido posible. Me marcho. Volveré dentro de poco para llevarme mis cosas. _

_Jennifer."_

Tras dejarla sobre la cama, me vestí lo mejor que pude. Siempre me ha gustado el color rosa, y además de parecerme un color dulce, me vestí de los pies a la cabeza de este color porque quería que así fuese mi nueva vida: dulce. Quería recuperar la ilusión, la alegría de vivir, todo lo que perdí. Quería que me fuese devuelto junto a Tim, y se me antojaba un sueño factible. Así que tras hacer la maleta, salí de casa con el propósito de no volver jamás. Cuando salí, un fuerte temporal azotaba la zona, algo que no me importó. Tenía dinero para un taxi. Pero por desgracia, no había tráfico. Un rayo había partido un árbol unas calles más allá y había matado a un hombre al caérsele encima del coche que conducía, con lo que el tráfico estaba detenido. Suspiré. No podía esperar eternamente. No pensaba permitir que Peter apareciera por allí y me viera así. El viento era demasiado fuerte como para usar un paraguas, así que me cerré el abrigo y eché a andar. Llegaría a mi cita por mis propios medios. Sólo tenía que encontrar una calle con tráfico para detener un taxi que me llevase al hotel.

No tardé más de diez minutos en encontrarme con un taxi; para entonces, la lluvia me había calado por completo, aunque, gracias a dios, tuve la precaución de usar maquillaje a prueba de agua, y dejar los toques finales como el pintalabios, el colorete y la sombra de ojos para hacerlo en el hotel o en el taxi, en función del tiempo. Estaba un poco lejos de mi hotel y ya supuse que la factura sería elevada, pero no me importó. El interior del vehículo era cálido y confortable, y pude arreglarme a gusto. Sabía que el taxista, un hombre de mediana edad, con gorra y una camisa de lana, no paraba de mirarme a través de sus gafas. Aquello no me gustó. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me deseen, pero aquella mirada era... ¿cómo te lo explico? Distinta. Era como un depredador.

Vaya tormenta, ¿no? - dijo, procurando mostrarse cordial. Yo le sonreí cordialmente.

Sí... a ver si remite pronto... - Disimulando, eché mano del periódico del día, que no había llegado a mirar hasta entonces, y lo abrí para usarlo como barrera y bloquear su visión.

¿Adónde se dirige, señora?

Señorita, por favor - corregí -. Al hotel Washington.

Como quiera... - pronto, el taxi se puso en marcha y yo proseguí con mi lectura, obviando las noticias sensacionalistas y pasando de puntillas sobre las de política. Al pasar las páginas me tropecé con una noticia que me resultó curiosa. Cuatro personas se habían suicidado de la misma manera, sin tener relación entre ellas. El inspector Greg Lestrade estaba al mando del caso, pero a juzgar por la noticia, todo Scotland Yard estaba perplejo. Con un suspiro, aparté el periódico y decidí distraerme con el paisaje. Pero la voz del taxista me sacó de mis pensamientos -. Parece preocupada.- en ese momento, el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el coche, el calor del vehículo y el ver que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a escuchar me nubló la mente. Había pasado una semana en tensión completa y estaba empezando a sentirme cansada, así que bajé la guardia y con un suspiro, le expliqué todo a aquel hombre.

"Total – pensé –, no volveré a verle en la vida. ¿Qué más da? Él se olvidará cuando me baje, y yo me desahogo un rato."

Pero no fue así.

… y para colmo, las noticias del periódico no me ponen de buen humor... con esos suicidios tan extraños... espero que no sea una moda.- finalicé antes de dejarme caer en el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro.

La veo un tanto confusa, si me permite el atrevimiento... - dijo él, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras yo hablaba.

¿Confusa?

Sí... si me permite... - el taxista detuvo el vehículo y se giró hacia mí. Yo le miré con seriedad.

Oiga, ¿qué está haciendo?

Un taxista escucha de todo, señorita... - explicó él sin alarmarse – Si quiere un consejo, debería pasar al menos esta noche sola para poder reorganizarse las ideas. No es lo mismo pensarlo en casa, en un lugar lleno de recuerdos y lazos sentimentales, que pensarlo en un lugar vacío de ese contenido como es la habitación de su hotel. No obstante, mi cuñada es terapeuta, y siempre me dice que para despejar la mente, lo mejor es un pequeño juego de destreza. No se preocupe, este tiempo extra no se lo cobraré. Y si me gana, tampoco le cobraré el desplazamiento.- añadió mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba dos botes de cristal que contenían dos píldoras exactamente iguales, y me miró, esperando mi respuesta. Nunca me he considerado demasiado buena en los juegos, pero quizá podía ahorrarme una buena carrera. Y él me pareció amable.

De acuerdo, Jeff...

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - preguntó con calma. Yo sonreí y desvié la mirada hacia su licencia. Jeff Hope. Quizá aquello era una señal de que todo iría bien. No pude ser más estúpida. Él sonrió.

Tiene recursos... aunque eso ha sido muy fácil. Bien, elija una.- dijo extendiéndome los frasquitos.

¿Cómo funciona este juego? - pregunté sin moverme.

Si elige la pastilla buena, vive. Si no... muere.

¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta? - pregunté empezando a asustarme.

No es ninguna broma. Es sólo un pequeño juego. Yo ya he ganado cuatro veces.

Creo que no, señor, me voy.- dije intentando abrir la puerta del taxi. Por desgracia, el tráfico era demasiado abundante y no podía abrir la puerta.

Ha prometido que lo haría - replicó él mirándome fijamente, como si le hubiera traicionado -. Una mujer nunca falta a su palabra.- al oír aquello, se me paró el corazón y traté de abrir la puerta de nuevo. Me daba igual ser arrollada, lo prefería a seguir un minuto más en ese taxi, pero las puertas estaban bloqueadas.

¡Abra la puerta! - grité antes de intentar romper la ventanilla con el codo. Él no se inmutó. Sólo apartó las manos mientras yo aporreaba el cristal. De pronto, sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Al poco rato, entreabrí los ojos. Me llevaban escaleras arriba hacia algún sitio, y pensé que podía ser Tim, que me había encontrado. Pero no. Pronto recordé lo que había pasado. Mi cuerpo estaba muy débil, pero mi mente se despejó de golpe. No es que yo pesara mucho, pero Jeff se había empeñado en llevarme al último piso, y por alguna razón, le costaba bastante trabajo. En una de las paradas que hizo, deslicé la mano por mi abrigo, cogí el móvil y lo puse en su pantalón con cuidado. Por suerte, ese imbécil no se dio cuenta, y poco después, me llevó de nuevo escaleras arriba. Pronto, sentí que me dejó en el suelo y todo se detuvo. Entreabrí los ojos y le miré. Jeff estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí.

¿Qué hago aquí...? - murmuré con la boca seca.

Tiene que jugar, señorita. Yo he escuchado sus problemas, y ahora le ofrezco la solución.

No quiero jugar.

Tiene que hacerlo.

¿O qué?

La mataré - acto seguido, escuché el chasquido de una pistola cargándose. Cerré los ojos y traté de tragar una saliva que no tenía. No me quedaba otra opción. Con esfuerzo, me incorporé hasta quedar sentada, aunque tengo que decir que Jeff fue un caballero, si puedo llamarle así... y me ayudó. Después, como un niño que espera durante horas a que sus padres le hagan algo de caso, me extendió la mano con las dos píldoras en ella -. Elija - repitió. Yo cerré los ojos y alargué la mano, eligiendo la que estaba a la izquierda, sobre su mano. Acto seguido, me la llevé a la boca, pero no pude tragarla. Jeff me miró -. Disculpe, voy a traerle un poco de agua. Hablar reseca la garganta, ¿verdad? - dijo antes de apartarse un momento de mí.

Aquello me pareció la oportunidad de mi vida para salir de allí, y traté de incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, y me caí de boca al suelo, con tan mala suerte que la pastilla se me escapó. Jeff no tardó en volver y se arrodilló a mi lado con una botella de plástico llena de agua del grifo de un apartamento abandonado. Sin más, me ayudó a sentarme, me entregó la píldora y la botella de agua. A la vez que yo, se llevó su pastilla a la boca, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Cuando el agua amarillenta de aquella botella mugrienta pasó por mi garganta, dejándome un regusto a óxido, sentí ganas de vomitar. Al principio, pensé que era por asco. Jeff no se movió de mi lado. Pero mi malestar no hizo sino aumentar. A las náuseas, se le sumó un calor abrasador que me surgía desde el interior de las entrañas y empecé a vomitar sin control. Vi cómo Jeff se apartaba y se alejaba de mí. Extendí la mano intentando agarrarle, pero me fue imposible. Mis arcadas no se sincronizaban con la respiración, y pronto mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo, y lo sabía, así que me eché en el suelo y extendí la mano izquierda. Con fuerza, arañé el suelo mientras sentía cómo ardía por dentro y un sudor frío perlaba mi piel. Pude haber escrito cualquier cosa. Un mensaje de arrepentimiento, un simple "te quiero", mi número de teléfono... pero no. Mi amiga Cruz me había dicho en alguna ocasión que en Londres vivía un detective famosísimo y talentoso, capaz de resolver los mayores misterios a una velocidad supersónica. Hasta le abrió la puerta alguna vez en el Angelo's, donde iba a cenar a veces con un amigo. Pensé en escribir su nombre. Pero tenía algo mejor. Sólo me quedaba confiar en que recurrieran a él y él lo entendiera. Sonreí tristemente mientras sentía cómo mis uñas se partían bajo la madera y contra mi piel. Si tan sólo Scotland Yard hubiera recurrido a él, a lo mejor esto se hubiera evitado. Acaricié lo que llevaba escrito con la yema del dedo meñique. "Rache"... sólo un esfuerzo más y podría completar el mensaje. Pero mi mano dejó de obedecerme y mi respiración se extinguió. Se me paró el corazón cuando mi cuerpo entero colapsó finalmente, y mi vida llegó a su fin en el nº 3 de Lauriston Gardens.

No duele, ¿sabes? No duele morir. Es... sólo un segundo. Pero demasiado largo. Lo único que me consuela un poco es saber que finalmente, Sherlock Holmes apareció y se ocupó del caso. Hasta alabó mi inteligencia. Pero ahora estoy aquí, no sé hasta cuándo. He intentado buscarla, pero no la encuentro. Sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad?

Hablo de Rachel. Mi dulce niña. Mi ángel. No sé dónde está. Y quizá ya no la encuentre jamás, por lo que hice. Me lo merezco. Pero... si alguna vez tienes algún problema, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde. Búscale. Busca a Sherlock Holmes.

Con amor: Jennifer.


End file.
